


To the Sunset

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bittersweet, Gen, Happy Ending, Road Trips, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Three friends. Two emotional outbursts. One memorable road trip.With college graduation behind them and their careers in front of them, Ashe, Caspar, and Linhardt embark on a road trip from Enbarr to Derdriu. Along the way, they confront the stresses and joys of facing their futures with a little help from their friends.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ashe Big Bang





	To the Sunset

As he stuffed his phone charger and a small toiletry bag into the suitcase flung open on his bed, Ashe wondered if he was making a mistake.

From his dorm room, Ashe knew Linhardt was already in the parking lot. He could hear the screaming voices and guitars of whatever heavy metal artist Linhardt had on to keep him alert for driving. While the intensity was often amusing on their short drives to nearby cities or class trips, Ashe wasn’t sure how tolerable it would be on a road trip across the continent. Deidriu and its famous sunsets were a long journey away, and Ashe wasn’t sure anymore if it being their last summer before graduating from college was enough justification to make that trek.

Zipping up his bag, Ashe shook his head and reminded himself that it was too late to change plans now. Linhardt and Caspar were already packed and ready to go, loitering in the parking lot. Lonato had already put money on Ashe’s debit card to help with food and gas. They’d already reached out to the friends they’d stop to visit along the way to find places to shower and sleep. Most pressing was the fact that Ashe was one of the last students to move out of the dorms at the end of the term. The quiet halls and vacant rooms pressed on Ashe, driving him to seek escape no matter how hasty or foolish it was.

Slinging his backpack on and grabbing the plastic handle of his suitcase, Ashe made his way towards the door, soothed by the rhythmic clicking of the wheels on the tile. The music was louder the closer Ashe got to being outside, prompting Ashe to pull out his phone and send Linhardt a message asking for the volume to be turned down. A few seconds later, as Ashe stepped outside and locked his front door, the wailing of the radio quieted to a bearable level.

“Ashe, hurry up!” Caspar shouted from the back seat, his upper body hanging out the window as a glowing smile tugged on his lips.

“Linhardt, can you pop the trunk?” Ashe asked, ignoring Caspar’s impatience.

Linhardt just yawned from the driver’s seat, but an audible click and visible jerk of the trunk told Ashe his question was heard. With his suitcase wheels now crunching over pebbles on the asphalt, Ashe jogged over and pulled the trunk of the car open. In his haste to get his suitcase in the trunk, Ashe smacked a wheel on Linhardt’s rear bumper. Cursing under his breath, Ashe eyed the area. Between all the other chips and dents on the silver hatchback, it was impossible to tell where the most recent damage was. Chuckling in relief, Ashe pulled the trunk down and pushed until he heard the mechanism click shut.

In a few long steps, Ashe was climbing into the passenger side. Linhardt gave Ashe a small smile, his droopy eyes suggesting a recent nap. Ashe prayed that meant Linhardt could drive at least the first couple of hours without asking to switch and rest.

“I thought you were going to stand us up,” Caspar teased, smacking Ashe on the shoulder.

Ashe gave a playful roll of his eyes, but spoke when he realized Caspar wouldn’t see the gesture. “You know better than anyone that I would never do that.”

Before Caspar could respond, Linhardt revved the engine and peeled out of the lot. No matter how many times they drove together, Ashe could never quite get used to what an aggressive driver Linhardt was. His fast turns, close calls, and determination to get to where he wanted to go the way he wanted to go there was on par with his single-minded focus in academics. It would be hilarious if Ashe weren’t white-knuckle gripping his knees as they raced through town.

“If we get pulled over, I’m not helping you pay the ticket,” Ashe declared, mere seconds after Linhardt cut in front of a minivan with a now irritated looking woman at the wheel.

“That’s fine,” Linhardt shrugged.

“I’ll help you if you help me?” Caspar asked, leaning forward to rest his chin on the shoulder of Linhardt’s seat.

Linhardt laughed. “Not a chance, I like my money.”

Ashe couldn’t hold back a snort at the well-deserved jab. Caspar took the joke gracefully, scoffing through a smile as he flopped back into his own seat. It had always been that way, the teasing about Caspar’s chaotic presence behind the wheel. Even now, two years later, it was still a mystery how Caspar had obtained a driver’s license. Ashe suspected a measure of pity after the numerous failed attempts Caspar accumulated prior to getting it.

With the lighthearted mood hanging despite Lindhardt’s blaring heavy metal, the car fell silent as Linhardt navigated through what remained of town. The tightly packed houses and buildings gave way to spacious plots of land and fields of animals. Ashe stared out the window at the horses, cows, goats, and dogs at the houses. Driving through this area of town was always his favorite. It felt peaceful and comfortable.

When the frontage roads began to slither through the area like snakes, Ashe felt his sense of ease dissipate. They were close to the freeway, which meant hours and hours of emptier scenery and Linhardt driving well over the speed limit. While Ashe was braced for something close to 100 mph, Linhardt settled at around 90. Given that they were in a 75 mph area, Ashe felt pride that Linhardt’s driving was now just speeding instead of reckless driving.

“We should plan our rotations for driving,” Caspar declared.

“We already have?” Ashe turned back at Caspar with a confused look.

“Not rotating who sits in the back seat,” Caspar clarified.

Briefly, Ashe felt bad that he forgot that part of the planning. Caspar hated being stuck in the back seat, especially for trips as long as this one. Rather than dwell on the issue, Ashe worked to sort out a fair plan they could implement with the next stop. Thinking through the swaps he’d organized with Linhardt, Ashe offered up an idea.

“What if we swap so Linhardt can sit in the back and nap while I drive with you in the passenger seat?”

“That sounds great!” Caspar cheered.

“More time to nap between drives is always fine with me. We’re switching in about two and a half hours, right?” Linhardt glanced sideways at Ashe.

“Yes, we can find a restaurant for lunch while we’re at it,” Ashe suggested.

Linhardt and Caspar hummed in agreement. With that settled, they each went back to their own forms of entertainment. Ashe looked out the window, observing the scenery flying by them. Caspar was on his phone, likely to play games or chat with Hilda. Linhardt muttered along with his music, navigating the roads.

Glancing around at them, Ashe smiled and was filled with cautious confidence that this road trip was meant to happen exactly as it was.

* * *

They’d made it less than 50 miles out of Enbarr when the windows of Linhardt’s car began to rattle with unbearable fervor. A particularly rough bump in the road set the infuriating symphony off, sending a shiver down Ashe’s spine at the combination of the noise and vibrations the glass created. Caspar, it seemed, was unbothered. His only reaction was an amused huff before he went back to whatever was so captivating on his phone screen.

The same could not be said for Linhardt, who put on his blinker and started getting over towards the exit lanes less than a minute after the bump.

“What’s your plan?” Ashe asked, relieved that Linhardt seemed as irked by this as him.

“Get the car off the road and quieted down before I lose my sanity,” Linhardt answered, voice a tad tighter than usual.

When they finally pulled off and into a roadside town what felt like an eternity later, the rattling didn’t stop with the lower speed. If anything, they seemed to be louder when given more time to slam against the car. At least the vibrating of the doors was reduced, giving Ashe’s numb arm respite.

“There’s a repair shop a few minutes down the road, maybe they can help?” Caspar suggested from the back seat.

Ashe was relieved Caspar had done something helpful on his phone in the last few minutes rather than zone out and ignore their predicament. “It’s worth a shot. Can you give us directions?”

“Yeah!” Caspar paused to start the navigation. “It says to take a left in… 200 feet.”

“Caspar?” Linhardt said.

“Yes?”

“I am in the right lane of a three lane road. A little more warning, please.”

Ashe snorted. Caspar was always awful at giving directions, but the opportunity to laugh at his friends’ banter was an appreciated distraction from the noise surrounding them. Linhardt also took the opportunity, a smile pulling at his usually relaxed face.

“Alright, make a u-turn in a half mile. Is that better?” Caspar sounded offended, but Ashe knew him well enough to detect the humor in his question.

“Much,” Linhardt affirmed, making a show of gradually getting over into a left turn lane.

“Thank you, Caspar,” Ashe added for good measure.

As the car lurched around the turn, its front bumper barely missing the curb as Linhardt lazily pulled the wheel, Ashe eyed the repair shop. It looked worse for wear, with rusted garage doors and more potholes than Ashe cared to count in the parking lot and driveway. The sign over the door was so faded that it was illegible, but flakes of blue and orange paint still cling to the splintering wood. Even the front door looked questionable, with a cracked window hanging by layers of adhesive to a scuffed metal door. It seemed only he was concerned, given Linhardt’s smooth drive up towards one of the rusty rolling doors.

“This is it?” Linhardt asked, unbothered and unbuckling his seat belt.

“Well, my navigation says so, but–“

“Ah, there’s someone!” Linhardt started to exit the car, ignoring the concern in Caspar’s tone.

“Is that…” Caspar trailed off.

“Leonie? I think it is,” Ashe finished.

Climbing out to follow Linhardt, Ashe and Caspar looked on in surprise as Linhardt and Leonie hugged. Though none of them had known her well at school, it was nice to see a familiar face. An answer to where she went after her early graduation was also welcome.

“What in Serios’ name brings you all here?” Leonie howled with amusement shining in her eyes.

“Our windows are rattling, and we’re hoping to get them fixed so we can make it to Derdriu with our sanity intact” Ashe said.

Leonie looked puzzled. “And you found my shop…”

Caspar pointed to his phone, and Leonie practically lit up. “Oh! You’re the first people to find me with a search! Most people are just rolling by.”

“I’m glad to give you some business, but can we catch up while the car is fixed?” Linhardt redirected his gaze to the car as he tapped his foot against the asphalt, prompting everyone to follow.

“I’ll see what I can do. It probably just needs rebalancing.” Leonie approached the car with a face splitting grin, placing a hand on the hood and sliding it along the chipped paint on her way to climb in the driver’s seat.

The positivity felt infectious. Ashe wasn’t bothered by the worn down shop now that he knew Leonie had probably used all she had to get it. Rather than a shady roadside hideaway, it looked like the start of a long story of hard work. After a pause to soak in the unexpected encounter with a friend and change in feel of the area, Ashe rejoined everyone around the car.

Leonie sighed as she leaned out of the car, looking over Ashe, Caspar, and Linhardt with a face that precursed unfortunate news. “A rebalance will help, but to get all the way to Derdriu? You need an oil change, and new tires.”

“Can you do that?” Caspar asked, taking over the conversation as Linhardt laid his torso over the car hood and cradled his head in his arms.

Leonie thought for a second, scanning the car and muttering to herself before she nodded. “Yes, but it’ll take a few hours. I’ll work as fast as I can, but in the meantime, why don’t you head inside? I’ll let you know a more specific time frame once I get a closer look.”

Linhardt looked like he was about to say something impolite or irritating, so Ashe chimed in first as he grabbed his friends to walk away. “Thank you, Leonie!”

“Ashe, I can’t afford this,” Linhardt hissed, uncharacteristically aggressive as he yanked free from Ashe’s grasp halfway towards the shop.

“We’ll split the cost!” Caspar said.

“I don’t think so!” Leonie stuck her head out of the driver’s side window of the car as it rolled towards the garage.

“What?” All three boys asked at once, looking at Leonie with a mix of shock and gratitude.

“My treat! It’s good practice, and while some friends treat friends to dinner, I treat mine with tune-ups.” Leonie settled back into the car and rolled up the window before anyone could try to argue with her.

After a long moment of stunned silence, Linhardt spoke up. “I guess that’s one problem solved…”

Ashe didn’t have anything to add to that, so he opted to head towards the door. He heard Linhardt and Caspar’s footsteps behind him, so he held open the door as they all filed into the lobby of Leonie’s repair shop. The area looked just as worn down as the outside of the shop. The gray tile floor was chipped and cracked in numerous places and there were black marks on the off-white walls. At least the lighting was bright, new bulbs encased in dustless glass and affixed to the ceiling.

Once they all settled into ripped, worn out chairs, an audible sigh bubbled from everyone’s lips. This was not at all the start to the road trip they’d hoped for. Sure, some challenges were inevitable, but a long stop at an auto shop under two hours into the drive was on another level. Ashe tried not to take it as a bad omen, but it was hard to ignore the frustration of being derailed mere hours into a multi-day journey. At least running into Leonie was a silver lining.

Speaking of the devil, she appeared in the door, pulling all attention in the room onto her. “I just wanted to let you know that I looked everything over a bit closer. I’d say this will take about three hours to do. If you’d like, I know a pizza place that delivers here?”

“That sounds awesome, what do you guys think?” Caspar appeared entirely unbothered by their circumstances, lounging in the old armchair like he lived here.

“I suppose an early lunch couldn’t hurt,” Linhardt conceded.

Ashe turned to Leonie and smiled. “Pepperoni is good for us, if that’s alright with you. I can pay half.”

Leonie nodded. With a smile, she disappeared into the garage. Looking up to see Caspar back on his phone and Linhardt dozing off, Ashe pulled out his phone. After texting updates to a few friends, he opened one of the numerous matching games on his phone and got to work distracting himself.

* * *

Three hours, one extra-large pepperoni pizza, and a round of goodbyes later, they were finally piled back in the car. Ashe and Caspar waved at Leonie until she disappeared around the bend of the road. Merging with the freeway once more a few minutes later, everything felt back to normal again. The car was quiet and smooth, Linhardt seemed relaxed once more, and they were all content with bellies full of pizza.

The rest of the trip to Aegir went by uneventfully, albeit slowly. Aside from one driver switch and a swap from heavy metal to an audiobook at a gas station, little more than small talk filled the car for the remaining two hours to the first intended stop. It was an excellent break, some much needed quiet before a night at the von Aegir residence.

Speaking of the lavish home, the lengthy and ornamented driveway left Ashe driving white-knuckled up to the house. Every lawn ornament, bush, and decorative rock appeared one lapse in judgement away from meeting the front bumper of Linhardt’s car. Ashe could feel Linhardt’s amusement at the extreme display of caution, but Ashe ignored it until the car rolled to a stop near the front door. Sighing and flopping back into his seat, Ashe glared at Linhardt. Before either of them could speak, the doors were pulled open.

“I am so relieved to see you! Even knowing the news of your untimely delay and subsequent departure, I was beginning to worry if you would arrive before nightfall!” Ferdinand did not waste a second in launching into conversation as he leaned down to peer into the door from the driver’s side.

Linhardt waved a dismissive hand, even as he smiled lightly and climbed out. “We’re here now, nothing to worry about.”

Ashe followed suit and opened his mouth to protest at the sight of one of Ferdinand’s assistants bringing out glasses of water, but decided against it when he realized how dry his throat felt. Sparing a glance at his bottle of water, Ashe realized he hadn’t drank nearly enough while he was driving. Accepting one of the glasses with a mumbled thank you, Ashe downed it and tuned in to Ferdinand and Caspar’s conversation as Linhardt ambled towards the front doors, half-empty glass in hand.

“... and that’s when we got a chance to update you!” Caspar beamed as he finished up what Ashe assumed to be a summarization of their journey thus far.

“Well, how generous of Leonie to do that for you! Should my family ever require such services, I will keep her shop in mind.” Ferdinand gestured with a vibrant smile for Ashe and Caspar to head towards the house.

Ashe didn’t need further encouragement. The hours of driving awaiting them the following day was already heavy on his mind, tugging his eyes closed as the urge to sleep intensified. Caspar, too, seemed as if he’d hit a wall, given his flattened stride and fainter smile. They left their overnight bags in the trunk. Showering and brushing up could wait until they made it to Lysithea’s place.

“We will need to arrange another time to catch up. I can see how your travels have worn you, so I shall direct you to the guest room and allow you to rest,” Ferdinand said with a softer, less energized voice.

“Thank you, Ferdinand. Your kindness is greatly appreciated.” Ashe and Ferdinand exchanged warm glaces as they turned down one of several hallways, passing several rooms before coming to a halt.

“Any time, you’re always welcome. Please, do not hesitate to ask should you need anything.” Ferdinand nodded to Ashe and Caspar before disappearing down the hall, leaving them in front of the guest room.

“Do you think Linhardt is already sleeping?” Caspar asked in his best whisper.

Ashe chuckled. “Of course, I bet he didn’t waste a second getting into bed.”

With the confidence Linhardt would be sleeping like the dead despite the light pouring out from under the door, Caspar and Ashe were startled by movement in one of the corners. Linhardt seemed like he’d been pacing around the room, caught mid stride. His hair was ruffled and loosened from his ponytail like he’d fidgeted with it recently. When one of his hands flew up to smooth down stray strands, Ashe felt concern blossom in his chest.

“Linhardt, what’s wrong?” Caspar beat Ashe to the question, guiding them inside as the door clicked shut behind them.

“I’m just… accepting that this is happening.” Linhardt sighed as he swung his arm in a wide, noncommittal gesture.

“Isn’t this a good thing?” Caspar’s face was mellowed with confusion as he approached the sizable bed and took a seat.

Linhardt shrugged, wearing his confliction on his sleeve as he sat down next to Caspar. Ashe was compelled to join them, arranging Linhardt in the middle to offer some comfort as he worked through whatever was on his mind. Ashe was still processing the surprise of Linhardt being awake, but he was also present enough to be there whenever Linhardt decided to share what was keeping him up.

After a weighty silence and an anxious glance between Ashe and Caspar, Linhardt spoke up with slow, carefully selected words. “This trip just means I have to face the fact that we’re running out of time together.”

“I hadn’t really put that into perspective…” Ashe mused, his own sense of melancholy brewing as he aligned with Linhardt’s thought process.

Caspar looked almost offended. “We may not be together physically for a while, but I’m not going away that easily.”

Linhardt chuckled. The sound brought a smile to Ashe’s face and softened Caspar’s features. Ashe opened his mouth to echo Caspar’s sentiment and expel the seed of loneliness that had taken root in his chest. All that resulted from Ashe’s lips parting was the sharp inhale of a jaw-wrenching yawn. Linhardt yawned as well, but Caspar avoided the same fate.

“How about we talk about this another time? We need all the energy we can get for the drive to Ordelia tomorrow.” Caspar pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Linhardt nodded. “I do feel a bit better, though I agree this conversation is worth revisiting.”

Ashe just muttered his agreement as he stood up and stripped down to his boxers, folding up his clothes and setting them on top of the dresser. Linhardt had already placed his clothes on a nightstand by the time Ashe turned around.

“Who has to sleep in the middle?” Ashe eyed the bed that, while big, would be a tight fit for three college-aged men.

“Linhardt should, so he can’t hog the blankets,” Ashe offered.

“But I get really warm when I sleep. Maybe Caspar can sleep in the middle since he doesn’t get too warm?” Linhardt had already positioned himself to lay on one side of the bed.

“I’ll probably kick someone if I do.”

Ashe groaned. “Fine, I’ll sleep in the middle on two conditions.” Ashe paused and waited for Linhardt and Caspar to encourage him to continue. “If we have to share a bed again, someone else takes the middle, and Linhardt takes the first driving shift tomorrow.”

“Deal,” Caspar and Linhardt said in unison.

Caspar rolled to the open side of the bed. Ashe turned off the light in the room and climbed on at the foot of the bed, sliding up to get his head on the pillows. There was more room than Ashe expected there to be, but the appreciation of that small blessing was overshadowed when Ashe realized how soft the mattress and silken sheets were. Ferdinand’s guest room was certainly a step up from Ashe’s dorm room.

“Goodnight,” Linhardt mumbled, sleep already saturating his voice.

“Night,” Caspar said with more energy than most people should have while lying in bed.

Ashe smiled as he nestled into the pillows, comforted with two of the people he trusted most in the world at his sides even as impending melancholy hovered in the background. “Sleep well.”   


* * *

The monotone beeps of a cell phone alarm pulled Ashe into the waking world. Groaning, Ashe tried to nestle himself into the warmth surrounding him, but the warmth on one side of his body disappeared. Opening his eyes and huffing, Ashe turned to see Caspar grabbing his shirt off the floor. The low light of the room suggested it was 7 am at the latest. Apparently, Caspar hadn’t thought to ask about what time they wanted to get up.

“I’ll go find Ferdinand and tell him we’re up.” Caspar walked out the door as he pulled on and straightened his shirt.

Left alone with an out-cold Linhardt, Ashe rubbed his face with both hands. The temptation to close his eyes and doze off again was tempting, but he knew Caspar would come back with a rude awakening if that happened. Hoping to spare Linhardt from the same fate, Ashe rolled to face his friend. Reaching out, he grabbed Linhardt’s shoulder and started to shake.

“Linhardt.” Ashe paused to give Linhardt a chance to respond before continuing. “It’s time to get up. Caspar and Ferdinand are waiting.”

Linhardt stirred, mumbling something that Ashe knew was a request for more sleep. “No snoozing, we need to hit the road.”

As if on cue, Caspar walked through the door with Ferdinand behind him. Linhardt shot up to a sitting position so fast Ashe couldn’t hold back from laughing. Caspar let out his own chuckle while Ferdinand stuck to a smile. Stretching his arms over his head, Ashe sat up next to Linhardt.

“Good morning! I hope you had a good night’s rest. Breakfast will be ready soon, in the foyer.” Ferdinand beamed with a vibrance that even Ashe found astounding at this hour of the morning.

“We don’t mind eating in the dining room if it’s easier,” Ashe offered.

Ferdinand’s smile dulled for a beat before he recollected himself. “I’m afraid my father is using the kitchen to host a meeting at the moment. Perhaps next time you visit I can show you our dining area.”

“It’ll get us out the door faster. Less temptation to hang around and delay our trip.” Linhardt swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Well, I shall leave you to get ready.” Ferdinand excused himself with a polite nod of his head and closed the door behind him.

“Caspar, what time is it?” Ashe folded the blankets off of himself, shivering as he adjusted to the room’s air temperature.

Caspar checked his phone in his pocket. “6:43.”

Linhardt made an offended noise as he grabbed his clothes off the nightstand. While Linhardt tugged at the wrinkles on his clothes, Ashe pulled his outfit on and ran a hand through his hair. All the while, Caspar lingered impatiently by the door. The moment Ashe and Linhardt were dressed, Caspar yanked the door open.

“Hungry?” Linhardt walked into the hallway and bumped his shoulder against Caspar’s in a rare show of playfulness.

Caspar pretended to think as he turned to follow. “I guess I could eat.”

Ashe took up the rear as they walked down the hallway. They took a few wrong turns as they attempted to retrace their steps from the previous night, but soon enough they came upon the foyer. In Ashe’s opinion, an entire feast was laid out for them. Plates of fluffy waffles, scrambled eggs, and crispy bacon were set out on one table, while the other had ice buckets with a few flavors of yogurt and fresh fruit inside. Ferdinand was at the end of the ice bucket table, four plates in hand and a formal riding outfit on.

“Excellent timing! Everything should be served as intended, but please inform me if anything needs to be warmed or cooled to your liking.” Ferdinand set three of the plates down and began to serve himself.

Ashe, Linhardt, and Caspar gave Ferdinand a flurry of thank yous as they dove for their plates. Ashe piled his up with waffles, pouring warm syrup on before adding strawberries and blueberries to the top and a few pieces of bacon to the side. Caspar’s plate was almost pure protein, a pile of eggs and bacon with a tiny splash of yogurt that could have been a mistake. Linhardt had the opposite, opting mostly for yogurt and fruit with a decent portion of eggs to keep him full longer.

As much as Ashe wanted to small talk with Ferdinand, everyone was too preoccupied with eating to carry much of a conversation. Instead, Ashe chowed down on his waffles while he watched the early morning sun through the windows, rays of color pouring through stained glass accents. The light felt ethereal as it glowed on the white tile floor. Ashe tried to memorize this moment, basking in light and surrounded by friends, to revisit when he felt alone.

All too soon, everyone’s meals were finished. Ashe didn’t feel like he’d absorbed the moment the way he wanted to, but it was unrealistic to hold everyone up for his selfish wants. Ferdinand gathered everyone’s plates and vanished to put them away, dusting off his hunt coat as his polished boots squeaked on the spotless floor. Ashe stared at the door Ferdinand disappeared past for a moment, longing to see more of the house but knowing now wasn’t the time to request a tour.

“Are you alright?” Linhardt walked up next to Ashe and looked at him after sparing the door an intrigued glance.

“I am. We should come back again when we can.”

Linhardt just nodded, but something in his eyes told Ashe the deeper emotions at play were understood. Before anything else could be said, Ferdinand returned. Ashe shook off his urge to hover around and opted to shuffle towards the door instead.

“I am afraid your time here was far too short to show you everything I wish to,” Ferdinand sighed, “but you are always welcome and encouraged to return.”

“Thank you for letting us crash here,” Caspar said.

Ferdinand chuckled. “Any time. Shall I walk you to the car?”

“If you’d like.” Linhardt gestured towards the front door.

Ferdinand walked over and pushed the heavy wood doors aside, holding it for everyone to get outside. When released, the door swung closed with a whoosh. Ashe smiled at how comically out of place Linhardt’s car looked now that the whole property was brightened by daylight. Caspar must have had the same thought because he pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture.

“Oh!” Ferdinand exclaimed, tapping Caspar’s arm. “Excellent idea, Caspar! Let us take a picture to memorialize your trip.”

Ferdinand pulled them all together in a cluster. Caspar stuck his arm out and started snapping pictures as everyone put on a smile, no doubt resulting in some funny ones they could pass around later. The sentiment of the moment comforted Ashe. He wasn’t alone in the emotions this trip brought up. Linhardt’s struggle last night was some reassurance, but knowing even Ferdinand understood how much this meant was impactful.

Caspar shoved his phone into his pocket and made for the car, hand resting on the handle of the back door. “Thanks again, Ferdinand!”

Linhardt smiled at Ferdinand, unlocked the car, and took his seat in the driver’s side. Ashe turned to Ferdinand to thank him again and say goodbye. Instead, he was greeted with a dismissive wave of Ferdinand’s hand.

“I will see you again soon. I am sure of it.” Ferdinand stared at Ashe meaningfully.

Ashe should have expected Ferdinand to catch on, given how emotionally intelligent he was. Still, Ashe was surprised enough that he needed several seconds to respond. “Me too. Have a good day.”

“Of course.” As Ashe walked to the passenger side of the car, Ferdinand directed his attention to the whole car. “Safe travels!”

Linhardt waved as he pulled away from the house, driving with much less care than Ashe had. Ferdinand smiled and waved for as long as Ashe could see him. It felt like a small piece of himself was left at the von Aegir residence, but Ashe didn’t think that was a bad thing.

Flopping back into the seat, Ashe closed his eyes. They had about six hours to Ordelia. Ashe fully intended to use that time to process his emotions and consider how to address Linhardt’s anxiety. For all the fun this trip was providing, Ashe could already sense the transformative aspects that came along with that.

* * *

The riverside county of Ordelia was a striking change in scenery from the rocky coasts of Aegir. While the land outside of Ferdinand’s home was mostly barren, save for some low brush and mosses, the roads leading to Lysithea’s apartment were lined with leafy trees and manicured emerald grass. Compared to the manufactured greenery of Enbarr, the natural presence of plant life was refreshing.

“Should we pick up food before we get there?” Linhardt’s eyes scanned the side of the road like he was already trying to pick a restaurant.

“What if she already has food for us?” Caspar asked.

Ashe hummed in thought for a moment before expressing his opinion. “If she does, we’ll leave her leftovers. If not, we save her a night of cooking or a run for food.”

“Works for me. Since we’re in Leicester now, how about seafood? Fish and bean soup?” Linhardt began to get over towards a left turn lane.

Caspar sighed. “As long as the place has something else…”

“I’m sure they will!” Ashe turned around in his seat to smile at Caspar.

Linhardt pulled up to a small building with a drive through and a sign that said “Soups and Skewers.” It looked worn down but well-liked, with a line of cars wrapping around the building. Linhardt pulled up to the back of the line.

“I’ll text Lysithea and see what she wants.” Caspar’s phone made clicking sounds as he typed.

The line moved fast, suggesting efficiency on the part of the restaurant. As the fragrance of spices tickled Ashe’s nose, he realized how hungry he was. Perhaps a large bowl of fish and bean soup was in order.

“How should we pay for this?”

Ashe shuffled through his pockets and pulled his wallet out. He removed his debit card and offered it to Linhardt, who took it as he rolled up to the window for ordering. Nobody was inside when they got there, but there were workers bustling around inside. After a minute or so waiting, a frazzled looking woman walked up to the window with a worn smile.

“Hello, welcome to Soups and Skewers. What can we make for you?” Despite her visibly fatigue, the woman’s voice was pleasant and energized.

“Hi.” Linhardt turned to Caspar and gestured for him to call Lysithea. “I’ll have a small bowl of fish and bean soup.” Linhardt leaned back to let Ashe place his own order as Caspar chatted on the phone behind them.

“I’ll have a large bowl of fish and bean soup, and two orders of sweet buns, please.” Ashe turned to lean into the backseat just in time to smack heads with Caspar, who leaned forward to order.

Linhardt snickered as Caspar ordered. “One beef skewer plate and a two-fish sauté.”

The woman took a moment to finish typing in their order before repeating it back. With everything correct, Linhardt handed over the debit card. With the bill paid and card back in Ashe’s wallet, they rolled up to the second window. To their surprise, a bag with their order was ready as soon as someone opened the windows. After grabbing the bag and exchanging pleasantries, they were back on the road again.

The restaurant was closer to Lysithea’s apartment than they’d expected. The food was still hot in Ashe’s lap when they pulled into a visitor’s parking space. Lysithea must have watched from her window, because she walked down the outdoor stairs of her building to greet them before Caspar could text her that they were there. They emptied the car, taking a moment to stretch their legs and enjoy the air before the inevitable whirlwind of hanging out with Lysithea.

“Hi!” Lysithea gave an energetic wave before her eyes dropped to the bag in Ashe’s hand. “You stopped for food? I was planning to order us takeout,” Lysithea huffed through a smile as she took the bag from Ashe.

“We wanted to save you a trip!” Caspar popped the trunk, grabbing the overnight bags they’d all prepared for their stops.

Lysithea sighed, but the light smile on her lips betrayed her appreciation. “Fine, but you have to clean up before we eat. I don’t want my house to smell.”

“Please, I am in desperate need of a shower.” Linhardt ran a hand through his hair as if to show off how greasy it was.

Ashe ignored the fact that Linhardt’s dirty hair still seemed healthier than his own would ever be. He instead helped carry the overnight bags inside. Ashe stifled a chuckle as Caspar stumbled on one of the steps, probably too focused on going quickly to be mindful of his feet. At least the stairs were short, leading them up to Lysithea’s front door in no time at all.

“I get to shower first,” Linhardt declared over the creak of Lysithea’s front door swinging open.

“You always get to shower first,” Ashe sighed.

“He  _ does _ need more time for his hair to dry after.” Lysithea stepped inside, prompting the others to follow.

“We could both be done in the time it takes him to wash his hair.” Caspar tossed his overnight bag on the living room floor.

Lysithea waved her hand. “You three can work this out on your own. I’ll go find blankets you can sleep on.”

Ashe, Caspar, and Linhardt all mumbled their agreement to that plan. They continued to debate the order of showering as Ashe unpacked the bag of food, dishing out pros and cons that varied from reasonable and relevant to downright silly. The eventual compromise was that Linhardt could go first here, but last in Derdriu. Since neither Ashe nor Caspar cared about the order between themselves, it would simply be whoever was ready first.

Lysithea came back into the room mere seconds after the agreement was made with her arms full of blankets and pillows. Ashe suspected she’d eavesdropped to wait until the shower debate was over, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he smiled and spread his arms over the coffee table to draw attention to their dinner. A rumble of his stomach added dramatic effect.

“Soups and Skewers is delicious.” Lysithea tossed a blanket down and sat on it, leaving the others in a pile.

Caspar and Ashe just sat down on the hardwood, though Linhardt picked out a blanket like Lysithea. As everyone cracked open their respective meals and dug in after the long day, conversation was short. There was plenty of time to chat after. Until then, Ashe savored every perfectly balanced bite of food he could. Somehow, he finished eating first. A nervous chuckle broke free of his throat as Caspar stared at him in surprise.

“So,” Lysitha started as she swallowed her last bite of sauté, “how are you all holding up now that graduation is over?”

A heavy, awkward silence lingered for several seconds at the question before Ashe worked up an answer. “It’s… difficult. Sad to be moving apart. At least we all found jobs to start next month.”

Lysithea lit up as if she didn’t hear the first half of what Ashe said. “I didn’t hear about that! Where are you guys working?”

Linhardt sat up and smiled. “I’ll be working in a research lab. An assistant for now, but I’ll work my way up in time.”

“What is the lab working on?” Lysithea opened the orders of sweet buns and took a hefty bite out of one.

Linhardt shrugged. “Something pertaining to the genetic coding that influences magic use and aptitude. That’s about all I know at the moment.”

Lysithea nodded and turned her gaze to Caspar, who didn’t waste a second responding. “I got a contract to play rugby for the Varley Vipers! I’ll be a second string scrum-half next season, but we start training in July.”

Lysithea’s eyes widened. “I must admit, I’m a little shocked you made it and I’m not sure what that means, but I know you put in a lot of work to get there. Just promise you’ll take care of yourself?”

“Of course! I can’t have my career ending early.” Caspar beamed so enthusiastically he closed his eyes to pull his cheeks higher.

Ashe didn’t wait for Lysithea to invite his answer, given that he was the only one left to speak. “Right now, I’m working with Mercedes and Annette to facilitate sending kids from their orphanage to school. I’ll probably coordinate most of it and tutor when I can.”

“Wow, I didn’t know Annette and Mercedes’ orphanage came to fruition, either. That’s great news!” Lysithea finished her sweet bun and wiped her hands on her pants. “We’ll need to stay in touch, I want updates.”

Linhardt offered a tense smile. “Of course.”

Just then, Lysithea seemed to tune in to the emotional ride the trip had become. “Ah. The awkward silence makes sense now. I probably shouldn’t have tried to ignore it.”

Ashe laughed to lessen the pressure of anxiety that he felt pressing in his chest. “Yeah, it’s been…” Ashe trailed off, unable to find words to summarize the emotions that had brewed over the past several days.

“The truth of our circumstances has just come to feel real as this long-awaited trip comes to pass,” Linhardt supplied, with eloquence Ashe was thankful for.

Lysithea offered them all a sympathetic smile. “I may not know exactly how you all feel, but it sounds similar to when I went to a concert with Cyril on his last night before returning to Garreg Mach.”

“I bet it is. It feels like trying to swallow down something bitter and inescapable.” Caspar stared down at his feet.

Lysithea seemed especially stuck by Caspar’s uncharacteristically dejected demeanor. As if she’d been shocked on the butt by her blanket, she jumped to her feet. She made haste towards a cabinet in the corner of the room, which opened to reveal dozens of games. Stepping aside, Lysithea waved her arms as if presenting her collection to the room.

“Why don’t we play some games and take your minds off of this? You may as well make as many good memories as you can on this trip, future separation be damned.” Ashe felt his eyes widen; he didn’t think he’d ever heard Lysithea swear before. In a weird way, it fit her.

Linhardt, who appeared less startled by Lysithea’s expanded vocabulary, offered a faint smile and rose to his feet. “I’m on board. You three can pick something while I go shower.”

As Linhardt exited, Ashe and Caspar helped each other up and approached the cabinet. Lysithea started walking them through all of their options with knowledgeable summaries and excited points of her fingers. Ashe only half listened, instead appreciating the way his anxiety seemed to thin with the release of being told it was okay to ignore until he had the positive experiences to combat it.

* * *

Finally, after everyone had bathed and the table was set with Scattergories, Ashe felt back to being himself. Caspar had brightened up, and even Linhardt had more amusement in his gaze than normal. It felt like a regular night at the dorms, with the wonderful bonus of Lysithea’s presence.

Despite the high of wild answers to a relatively simple game, the momentum of being with an old friend could only carry on so long. Ashe faded fast after a less than brilliant round, a show of fatigue from driving pushing down his creativity. Linhardt and Caspar didn’t seem as worn out, so Ashe decided to suggest they stay.

“I think I’m pretty tapped out, Lysithea. I have to drive first tomorrow, so I think it’s time I get some rest.” Ashe turned to look at Linhardt and Caspar, who were starting to get up. “You two should stay until you’re ready for bed! There’s no hurry, I’ll be asleep in no time.”

“Are you sure?” Caspar asked, the concern in his voice making Ashe feel warm and cared for.

He nodded. “Pay back Lysithea’s kindness with some more games, okay?”

“Will do. Goodnight, Ashe.” Linhardt’s gaze lingered for a split second before he pulled away and studied his answer sheet like it was a complex game board.

Caspar and Linhardt offered additional wishes for a good night’s sleep as Ashe disappeared into the bathroom with his overnight bag. Pulling apart the drawstrings that held it closed, Ashe ruffled around until he found his toiletry bag. Making quick work of brushing his teeth with his eyes fixated on the sink, Ashe felt the steady growth of melancholy renew in his chest.

Before he could stop it, Ashe looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to see a bright, happy version of himself, a version that was running with this trip to make it every bit as perfect as he’d dreamed. What he saw instead was a tired, dull face. Ashe studied it, stored it in his memory. Though Lysithea’s sentiment of brushing aside the difficult until it demanded to be faced, Ashe found value in recognizing the lows to give value to the highs.

The spell broke when the need to spit out his toothpaste became overwhelming. Rinsing his mouth out and wiping the water away with the back of his hands, Ashe looked up again. Though nothing really changed, the lack of toothpaste lining his lips made him appear less disheveled. It left him feeling more awake, too, as if he just needed a spark to get going on.

Turning the tap back on again, Ashe splashed some water on his face and decided that a few more games with his friends wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

As Ashe blinked his eyes open, he realized he was awake before Caspar’s unreasonably early alarm. He wasn’t surprised, given how hard they’d crashed last night. What started as a few more games before bed exploded into several hours, an unhealthy number of snacks, and four other games. It was a great time for sure, but it did leave Ashe worried they’d be short on energy when they got to Derdriu. This drive was the longest of the whole trip, and the most stressful one as they crossed a border and headed towards one of the busiest cities on the continent.

Ashe’s thoughts were interrupted by Caspar’s alarm. The sound led a symphony of yawns, groans, and ruffling sheets as Caspar sat up to stretch and Linhardt doubled down into his blankets. Ashe decided to follow his lead, sitting up to stretch. Caspar looked over at him in surprise.

“You’re up quick,” he said.

Ashe shrugged. “I woke up a few minutes ago.”

“Did you sleep alright? The floor wasn’t very comfortable...” Caspar grimaced and popped his neck with a jerk so forceful it made Ashe wince.

“I did! My back is tight, but it’s probably just from driving.”

Linhardt cut in with a very displeased groan as he sat up. Ashe chuckled at the extra unruly way Linhardt’s hair stuck out in odd directions. Linhardt rubbed his eyes and then smoothed down his hair with his fingers. His hair looked almost back to normal with just a few passes and Ashe sighed at how unfair it was that Linhardt had such manageable hair. Before he could say anything about how Linhardt should leave his hair how it was for everyone else’s sake, the door to Lysithea’s room opened. She stood just past the doorway in a matching pink pajama set, her hair a wild mess as well.

“Wow, you weren’t joking when you said you wake up early.” She paused to yawns. “I don’t have anything quick to make you for breakfast, sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Linhardt answered in an equally drowsy voice, “you’ve been plenty helpful by letting us stop here.”

“Are you sure?”

“We can stop and find breakfast, it’s no problem.” Ashe got to his feet.

Lysithea looked relieved. “Okay. I’m gonna go back to bed, but Swarm Z Sweets is a good breakfast place. They should be open.”

“Awesome! Thank you, Lysithea. We’ll see you soon!” Caspar jumped up and grinned.

Lysithea opened her arms, and Caspar walked over and gave her a hug. Ashe did the same, thankful for the quick goodbye that prevented him from growing clingy or sad. Linhardt still wasn’t up, so Lysithea just walked over and gave him a pat on the back. She then offered a lazy wave as she turned and walked back into her room. Linhardt finally rolled off of the blanket nest he’d created on the floor. Ashe started to roll up his blankets and pillows to make Lysithea’s cleanup easier to do, and the others followed.

Once all the pillows and blankets were piled up, they set about brushing up and getting dressed. They stayed quiet to allow Lysithea to rest, but the building excitement between them was tangible. By the end of the day, they’d be looking at the ocean from the famous ports of Derdriu.

* * *

As the border between Adrestia and Leicester drew closer, traffic worsened until it moved at a crawl. With summer in full swing and schools across the continent closed, there were many other Adrestians who sought the fun of Leicester’s beaches, food, and art. This was the main road for crossing the border, and waiting until Ashe had to move out didn’t seem to help with avoiding the rush.

“Should I tell Claude that traffic is backed up?” Caspar leaned forward to stick his head between the front seats.

“Nah, I figured it would be like this. I already accounted for the delay.” Linhardt leaned back into his seat, one lazy hand on top of the wheel while the other was in his lap.

“Did you fill out a declaration form online for us?” Ashe asked, thoughts drifting to the alcohol stashed in their trunk alongside their luggage.

Linhardt froze. “I did not.”

Ashe ran a hand through his hair. If they were stopped at the border, it would be easy to get held up for hours. It was well known that the border between Adrestia and Leicester was a bureaucratic nightmare. Even something as simple as a personal declaration form for three college graduates and their booze could take an unreasonably long time.

“I can try and fill it out while we wait, but it might not be fast enough,” Ashe said, pulling out his phone and searching for the form.

“Thank you,” Linhardt sighed, “my bad. I can’t believe I forgot about the paperwork.”

Ashe typed furiously, filling in endless text boxes with repetitive information. He looked up and saw the border gate drawing closer. With no indication how much more he had to fill out, Ashe continued typing. He kept focused on it even as Linhardt pulled up to the guard station. Behind it, a parking lot full of cars that were stopped for one reason or another reminded the trio of their impending doom if the guard found their stash.

“Hello, please roll down your windows and open your trunk.” A bored woman with short purple hair stepped out and gave them a very rehearsed smile.

Ashe’s fingers shook as he raced to finish their declaration form. Gravel crunched under the guard’s feet as she circled around the car and stopped at the trunk. She lingered there long enough that Ashe was sure she saw their drinks under their luggage, but then the trunk slammed shut, her footsteps resumed, and she finished her lap around the car.

“Thank you, have an excellent time in Leicester,” the woman said, handing Linhardt a small card verifying their border check.

“Thank you, have a good day,” Linhardt answered.

Before they could give away a sense of relief, Linhardt drove off. Ashe closed out the declaration form tab on his phone and tossed the device into a cupholder. Caspar laughed once all the windows were rolled up.

“How did she not see anything back there?” Caspar gasped between laughs.

Ashe started to laugh as well, shaking his head in disbelief. Linhardt was chuckling as well, even as he offered an answer. “Maybe she’s seen too much other shit today to deal with a couple of sealed bottles.”

Ashe and Caspar laughed harder at Linhardt’s theory. Regardless of what the actual reason was for them slipping through, the avoided delay was appreciated. The remaining hours to Derdriu were enough to deal with, without adding hours in a crowded parking lot or lifeless waiting room.

* * *

The ultimately smooth trip through the border checkpoint and on to Derdriu turned into a mess with one low tire pressure alert that turned into a warning within minutes. It came on just as the signs for getting to the ports started to appear on the side of the road. Ashe did his best to pull off as soon as he saw the warning, but even with his effort, he could feel how flat the tire had become in a few short minutes. When they finally rolled to a stop on the side of the highway, Ashe sighed and leaned forward to drop his head onto the steering wheel.

“I’ll go check on it,” Caspar called as he jumped out.

“I’m sure it’s fine, we can–“

“This was a terrible idea.” Ashe couldn’t stop the words from coming out.

Linhardt just appeared stunned, leaving room for Ashe’s mouth to keep running. “I knew this trip was a bad idea. It was too far, we weren’t prepared, and it just makes it hurt more that we’re all going our separate ways as soon as this run from our lives is over. We should have turned back after we left Leonie’s shop.”

“Ashe, that’s–“ Linhardt started to speak up, but Ashe was already climbing out of the car.

Caspar was squatting down next to the rear driver’s side tire with a tense expression, poking at something. When Ashe met Caspar’s gaze, he knew it was bad. Feeling the negativity in his chest pushing unbearably against his ribs despite his attempt to release it to Linhardt, Ashe walked over to look at the damage.

It was like something had torn right through the tread of the tire.

There was a visible, unplugged hole that explained why the tire flattened so fast. There was nothing on the rest of the tire to offer a clue as to what caused such extensive damage. Ashe slapped the tire in frustration, then stared down at the streaks of black on his palm. He could feel Caspar staring at him. Instead of acknowledging his friend, Ashe wiped the dirt and rubber from his hand onto his jeans and groaned.

Linhardt appeared around the front of the car and leaned onto the hood. “I called for help. Roadside assistance will be here in about an hour and a half to replace the tire. I’ll let Claude know we’re running late.”

Ashe laughed, the sound dancing on the border between hysterics and defeat. “This is just perfect. First we stop to get the tires replaced after the windows start to rattle, and now one of those brand new tires has a fucking hole in it. We’re only an hour away from Claude’s house! Why couldn’t this stupid tire have made it until then?”

Caspar stood and pulled Ashe up with him. “Hey! This is our last hurrah, save the negativity for when it’s over!”

“I’d love to, but it’s hard to put off when I know I’ll be dealing with it alone if I wait!” Ashe shouted over the sounds of nearby traffic, losing his grip on the emotions that had boiled in his chest throughout their travels.

Linhardt spoke up so quietly that Ashe was surprised he heard it. “You’re not going to be alone, Ashe.”

Ashe jerked his head around and glared at Linhardt. “You’re going to be drowning in research and Caspar will be traveling the world with a sports team. I’ll be around kids, which I’m so thankful for, but who am I going to have around to support  _ me _ ?”

Caspar grabbed Ashe by the shoulders and turned him to make eye contact again. Caspar actually looked angry, and the shock of that cut down some of Ashe’s own pain and worry.

“Do you really think we’re just going to forget you? After everything we’ve been through together?” Caspar let Ashe go as he stepped closer, their faces mere inches apart. “You’re one of the best friends I have ever had. I’m not trying to run away from you, and neither is Linhardt.”

Ashe was too stunned to speak, but Linhardt took the pause to chime in with his own comment. “Think about all the people we ran into on our trip, planned or otherwise. They have their own lives, careers, and friends. Yet they still made time for us when we asked. Why wouldn’t things be the same or better for us?”

“Because you two are going to stay closer to each other than you are with me! You’ve been friends since you were babies, I’ve only been here for what, two years?” Ashe stepped away from Caspar and looked between the two of them.

Caspar looked like he was going to shout a response, but Linhardt held up a hand and Caspar held his tongue to let Linhardt speak instead. “Ashe, that’s absurd. Caspar and I are close because you’ve been here to help draw us closer. We may have more history, but you’re the glue that holds those pages of history together and makes room for more.”

Ashe sighed and looked down at his feet. As usual, Linhardt’s metaphor was on point and forced Ashe to reflect and process it rather he wanted to or not. As he did, his frustration dissipated all at once and was replaced with embarrassment and exhaustion. He felt like an ass for letting his anxiety build so long and even more so for letting it explode on friends who didn’t deserve it and could have helped it days ago.

Itching to do  _ something _ , Ashe walked to the front of the car. He leaned back on the hood and stared off at the horizon, distant waves of the ocean twinkling as the sun inched down towards them. The light would be too bright to look at soon, but after that, the sunset would be there in all its glory to shine a dying light on Ashe’s turmoil.

“I’m sorry I–“ Ashe started to apologize.

“Don’t be.” Linhardt set his hand on Ashe’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “I know how you feel, but I also know we’ll be okay.”

Caspar appeared on Ashe’s other side. He didn’t say anything, but Ashe felt the determined closeness Caspar was trying to convey. Ashe wanted to thank them for their patience handling his outburst, but he got the feeling they already knew. His throat was too tight to form words, anyway.

In the relative quiet between them, Ashe burned into his memory the feeling of being with his two closest friends through thick and thin. It was difficult to appreciate now, but when he was in his right mind again, he’d appreciate it fully. He could feel Linhardt and Caspar looking at him while the brightest part of the sunset passed, but Ashe wasn’t quite ready to meet their gazes, so he kicked at pebbles on the asphalt.

“We didn’t make it to the ports for sunset, but the view here isn’t so bad,” Linhardt said, offering a much needed point for easier conversation to flow from.

Ashe hummed in agreement, nodding his head in a tense, jerky gesture. The now viewable sunset was gorgeous even from here, the colors of the sky more vibrant than they were on Enbarr’s coasts. The breathtaking display started to feel worth the hardship of getting to it, and this wasn’t even the best view they’d get of it. Once the situation with the tire was sorted and everyone had hopefully calmed down, they could see the next sunset from Claude’s boat out on the water and really take in what their trip had been for.

Ashe’s lips pulled into a tiny, cautious smile as he wrapped his arms around Caspar and Linhardt to pull them closer before dropping them again. Linhardt rested his head on Ashe’s shoulder while Caspar crossed his arms and leaned further against the hood. The trip to Derdriu was a disaster in many ways, but it led to something important, unavoidable, exhausting, and worthwhile.

Ashe couldn’t wait for the trip back.


End file.
